rammsteinfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ремиксы/Каверы
Каверы на Rammstein: 1998 *Mambo Kurt - "Engel" 2000 *Drahdiwaberl - "Buck dich" *Mundstuhl - "Wurstwasser" – в оригинале "Engel" *Rockstar - "Du hast" 2001 *Drachmen - "Sonne" *Hildegard Knef - "Engel" *M.C.D.ead - "Alter Mann" 2002 *Battery Tribute (отдельный альбом) J.P. Melen, C. Meyer, P. Durst - "Du Hast" *Delusion - "Zwitter" *Locomotive - "Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen? " *Colp - "Buck dich" *Ebola Joy - "Klavier" *J. Payal - "Asche zu Asche" *Floodland - "Heirate mich" *J.P. Mullen - "Links 2 3 4" *J.P. Mullen - "Mutter" *Moon - "Das alte Leid" *Floodland - "Seemann" *Moscow - A Tribute to Rammstein (отдельный альбом) *Satarial - "Links 2-3-4" *Rossomahaar - "Zwitter" *Klo4ja - "Sonne" *The Kriba - "Engel" *F.W.F. - "Links 2-3-4" *M.C.D.ead - "Alter Mann" *Naxema - "Spieluhr" *Klo4ja - "Rammstein" *X - "Tier" *Resistor - "Du riechst so gut" *Fabula - "Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen?" *Kranti - "Rammstein" 2003 Apocalyptica featuring Nina Hagen - "Seemann" Peter Schilling - "Engel" 2004 *Chamber – "Engel" *Gregorian - "Engel" *Scala & Kolacny Brothers - "Engel" 2005 *Deep Dish - "Sacramento" – в оригинале "Engel" *Scala & Kolacny Brothers - "Mutter" 2006 *Beatplanet - "Heirate mich" *"Trivium" - "Du Hast" 2007 Группы, делающие ремиксы: *"Ad Rock" *Alec Empire *"Apocalyptica" *"Black Strobe" *"Clawfinger" *"El-Dog" *"Faith no more" *"Feuerstein" (by Razaak) *Frdt@ or "Infected Brain" *"Front 242" *"Eskimos & Egypt" *"Meshuggah" *"Laibach" *"Pet Shop Boys" *"Northern Lite" *Junkie XL *"Pronther" *"Thorax" Отдельные личности, делающие ремиксы: *Sascha Konietzko (KMFDM) *Gunter Schulz (KMFDM) *Johan Edlund (Tiamat) *Olav Bruhn (Bobo In White Wooden Houses) *Sascha Moser (Bobo In White Wooden Houses) *Charlie Clouser (Nine Inch Nails) *Sascha Moser (Bobo In White Wooden Houses) *Vince Clarke (ex. Depeche Mode, Yazoo, The Assembly, Erasure.) *Alec Empire *Chris Vrenna *Jagz Kooner *Junkie XL Ди-джеи, занимающиеся ремиксами: *Victor *Drug *Paul van Dyk *Arthur Baker *Westbam *Krieger *Andy Panthen & Mat Diaz *Bushido & Ilan *Jam & Spoon So kann *Scal *Timewriter *AZAD *Sono's Inkubator *Vocoder *Schiller *Under Byen Другие лица, делающие то же самое: *Jacob Hellner *Sven Helbig (руководитель оркестра для "Mutter") *Torsten Rasch - Mein Herz Brennt (Nun liebe Kinder by dresden Symphonic Orchestra) *Marc Stagg *Olson Involtini (из оркестра, струнные оранжировки для "Mutter") Сборники ремиксов (ремиксы на целый альбом): *"Die Wasserreise" by Orcman (Russia) *"blackMutter" by SIXTYNINE (Russia) *"Mutter" (Klavier Version) Каверы, сделанные самой группой: *"Stripped" группы "Depeche Mode", *"Das Modell" группы "Kraftwerk", *"Pet Sematary" группы "The Ramones", *"Песня о тревожной молодости" ("Lied uber die beunruhogte Jugend") музыка A.Пахмутовoй, слова Л.Ошанинa. *"Штиль" группы "Ария" (Т. Линдеманн и Р. Круспе-Бернштайн) *"Hanzyl & Gretyl" для группы "Hanzyl & Gretyl" (неофициальный трек, включен в альбом 2003 года "Uber alles", под названием Intermission - П. Ландерс и Т. Линдеманн)2003 года "Uber alles", под названием Intermission - П. Ландерс и Т. Линдеманн) Ремиксы, сделанные самой группой: *1997 - Last Cup of Sorrow ("Faith No More") *1997 - Good God ("Korn") *1999 - Spookshow Baby (Rob Zombie) *2002 - Xcess ("Slick Idiot") - Шнайдер *2003 - mOBSCENE (Marilyn Manson) *2003 - Ich hasse Musik ("Knorkator") - Пауль под псевдонимом aPul, ремикс есть на самой первом лицензионном диске *2003 - Mai Khao Djai ("Knorkator") - aPul Remix Саундтреки: *2004 - "Resident Evil: Apocalypse" - Mein Teil *2002 - "Achtung! Wir kommen" - концертные записи *2002 - "Fear Dot Com" - Sonne *2002 - "Lilja 4-Ever" - Mein Herz brennt *2002 - "La Sirene Rouge" - Sonne *2002 - "xXx" - Feuer frei! *2002 - "Resident Evil" - Halleluja *1999 - "The Matrix" - Du Hast *1997 - "Wing Commander Prophecy" (game) - Eifersucht *1997 - "Mortal Kombat Annihilation" - Engel *1996 - "Lost Highway" - Rammstein (Edit) & Heirate Mich (Edit) Compilations: *1995 New Industries *1997 Motor Info CD Marz '97 *1997 Coldwave Breaks II *1998 For The Masses *1998 Energy Box Vol 2 *1998 Bravo Hits #22 *1998 Ozzfest '98 *1999 Family Values Tour '98 *1999 Aggro 2000 *2002 Nu metal *2004 Rock-Zone: X-treme II (издано в России) *2005 Bittersweet *2006 Schattenreich Категория:Прочее